


it pulls me, just like you do

by aurorean



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Lots of Soft, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Takumi is Stressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorean/pseuds/aurorean
Summary: “I don't need sleep, I'm not even that tired.” Takumi can hear how unconvincing he sounds, but he keeps going. “I’ve done this before, I'll be fine.”Leo's voice is soft and disappointed when be replies. “But I'm so lonely without you, darling. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.”(or; takumi is stressed and leo just wants him to go to bed, goddammit)





	it pulls me, just like you do

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this](https://corvidprompts.tumblr.com/post/177814111989/i-dont-need-to-go-to-bed-im-not-tired-ill-be) prompt. rated t for swears and like two lines about sex. 
> 
> arin write a fic longer than 3k words challenge 
> 
> title from the pulls by steam powered giraffe

It starts like this: Takumi is trying to write an essay for his Ancient Literature 201 class. Well, he's not trying all that hard; he's just been staring at his laptop screen, watching the cursor blink for the past five minutes. The words are in his brain, they're _there,_ but he can't translate his thoughts into coherent sentences. He's tired, he’s grumpy, and Leo had cut off his caffeine intake after finding six crumpled cans of Red Bull in Takumi's recycling, meaning he's is going through some serious withdrawals. 

“Dammit, Leo.” Takumi presses his hands against his blurry, strained eyes, trying to force himself into focusing. 

Then he freezes. “Oh, shit, _Leo_.”

Takumi had completely forgotten that Leo was still in his apartment. He vaguely remembers Leo telling him he was going to lie down in Takumi's bedroom, but he had been too absorbed in his work to have the tact to acknowledge him. It’s nearing two in the morning; he's probably sound asleep in Takumi's bed by this point. Oh, well. He deserves a good night's rest. 

Takumi takes a moment to lean back in his chair and try to gather his thoughts. The stress of finals has been getting to him. His apartment is in a state of absolute chaos and he's pretty sure he hasn't brushed his hair in three days. Takumi reaches behind his head to run through his ponytail and--yup. Knots for days. 

The apartment is quiet. Takumi drinks it in. Everything has felt too _loud_ lately. Classes have been exhausting, work has been busy. Plus, hanging out with his friends hasn't helped his near-constant headaches, especially when Hinata and Odin were around. 

Takumi sucks in a long breath, massaging his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. He can feel himself drifting, and he needs to _focus_. The soft whoosh of the heating reaches Takumi's ears and soothes his anxious mind. He gives himself a second to sit in the stillness before exhaling and returning to his laptop. 

“The sooner you get this done, the sooner you can get in bed with your boyfriend,” Takumi mutters to himself, and shakes his head minutely when a spark of excitement races through his insides. He doesn't know when he became such a sap. Leo would never let him live it down if he had heard him say that. 

Unfortunately--as motivating as the thought was--ten minutes later, Takumi has only a single sentence written out. 

“Fucking--” Takumi hisses through his teeth, balling his fists. He resists the urge to slam his laptop closed and instead bangs his forehead on the table. He can feel it creeping up on him. He can _feel_ the awful, feeble acknowledgement that he won't get anything done tonight. Instead of accepting it, he desperately pushes it down. He needs to get this done, the essay is due in a day, he can't give up now, he _can't_ \-- 

Takumi hears a soft snort behind him as a hand touches his shoulder, startling Takumi out of his spiraling thoughts. His knee hits the table as he jumps out of his skin and he curses violently, causing the startler to snort again. Takumi groans, drawing it out just to be dramatic. The hand travels up Takumi’s neck to his chin, and his head is gently tilted back until he's looking upside-down at his boyfriend's bemused expression. Takumi fixes him with a withering look, at which Leo snorts. Again.

“I thought you were asleep,” is what Leo provides as an explanation. Takumi finds the barely-smothered grin on his face absolutely insufferable.

“Not asleep, just in agony, thanks,” Takumi mutters, rubbing his knee. “Did I wake you?” 

“I heard the bang, yes--I presume you were trying to knock yourself out?” Takumi grunts, causing Leo’s small smile to widen. “--but I had been awake for a bit before that, wondering where you were.” 

Takumi’s head flumps forward and he gestures vaguely at his laptop. Leo leans over his shoulder and scans the screen. 

“Hm. Impressive.”

“Shut up, asshole,” Takumi says, but his voice contains no malice. His exhaustion is making itself known as he folds his arms on the table and puts his head down on top of them. He can't afford to sleep, but maybe closing his eyes and resting like this will trick himself into feeling less tired. Leo makes a soft noise above him, but Takumi can't be bothered to look up at him. He can't be bothered to do anything until he finishes that stupid essay. 

Takumi can feel his shoulders tensing as the stress bears down on him again. There's a headache forming behind his eyes, and his leg won't stop jiggling. The table starts shaking, and Leo makes another noise. Takumi can feel himself submitting to the dark hole of anxiety in his brain, but he's too tired to fight it. He just has to ride it out until he's composed enough to start working again. Simple. Easy. 

Takumi's leg starts bouncing faster. 

There's a shuffling noise behind him, and then Takumi feels Leo's hands touch his back. Leo begins rubbing small circles on his sides, and Takumi's leg stills almost immediately. Like magic, his body relaxes. Leo hums and stops massaging Takumi's back to pull him off of the table. Takumi protests half-heartedly but he lets himself be dragged up. To his dismay, he shivers when Leo places a kiss on top of his head. Leo huffs out a laugh and goes back to rubbing Takumi's shoulders. 

“Nerd,” Leo says fondly, caressing his face. Takumi bats at his hand weakly and throws an arm over his eyes. He’s only granted a few blissful seconds of darkness before Leo gently pulls his arm away and pats his head. Takumi whines, trying to be obnoxious, but Leo keeps stroking his face lovingly. Takumi can bet Leo has that stupid adoring look on his face that he gets when Takumi goes soft like this. One look at his eyes and Takumi would cave immediately, so he resists. 

Leo rubs Takumi's neck, his hands lingering on his back and shoulders. “C'mon. Let's go to bed.” 

Something twists in Takumi's gut. He glances at his laptop, at his barely-written essay, and his stomach churns. He can feel Leo looking at him expectantly, but Takumi avoids his gaze. 

“I need to finish my essay,” Takumi sighs, slumping against his chair. 

Leo frowns. “You can tomorrow, once you've gotten some rest. Come on, love.” 

“I-I can't, I need to get it done. I have so much other work to do, and I promised Hinata I would--” 

“You need to sleep, Takumi,” Leo interrupts, his voice frustratingly gentle. “This will be easier to tackle in the morning.” 

“I don't need sleep, I'm not even that tired.” Takumi can hear how unconvincing he sounds, but he keeps going. “I’ve done this before, I'll be fine.”

Leo's hands curl around his biceps and he rests his head on top of Takumi's. Takumi leans into his touch, knowing how nice it would feel to lie down in bed with Leo right now if only he didn't have to finish that awful, horrible essay.

Leo's voice is soft and disappointed when be replies. “But I'm so lonely without you, darling. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.” 

Takumi feels his entire body heat up at that because, holy shit. Leo is chock full of surprises. He seems to mistake Takumi's shock for tension, because he is quick to begin stroking his arms soothingly, smoothing out the wrinkles in his sweater. They’re wrapped in a heavy silence, Leo patiently awaiting Takumi's response while Takumi tries his hardest not to disappear into his chair. Bit by bit, Takumi can feel his resolve weakening. 

“Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” Takumi sighs, both exasperated and fond. 

“Is it working?” Leo's voice is lilting and teasing. He sounds very pleased with himself.

Takumi's stubbornness melts away and he finally, finally gives up on writing the dumb fucking essay. He just wants to go to sleep tucked up against his idiot, perfect boyfriend. His whole body falls with the release of tension and he turns to look at his boyfriend, who is looking right back at him with a winning glint in his eye. 

“Okay, I'm done. Let's go to bed,” Takumi relents. Leo smiles, holding out his hand. Takumi grasps it and tugs himself up. He wobbles a little as he tries to walk forward, a consequence of sitting in the same spot for hours on end. Leo steadies him with a touch on his back and wraps his arm around Takumi's waist. Takumi's body tingles where Leo is touching him, like he's a flustered virgin teenager again, but he lets himself enjoy it and presses himself more firmly into Leo's side. 

They shuffle into Takumi's bedroom, slumped against each other as they walk. Leo pulls Takumi out of his clothes, because “only heathens sleep in jeans, darling.” Takumi pushes Leo's head away when he says that, rolling his eyes, but Leo only chuckles and blows a raspberry on his neck. Takumi yelps loudly, making Leo laugh, and Takumi gets revenge by digging his fingers into Leo's armpits--his secret ticklish spot. Leo is quick to retaliate by wiggling his fingers on Takumi's sides. The mini-tickle fight ends when Takumi wheezes his surrender, collapsing on the bed and pulling Leo down with him. They pant and smile at each other, their hands loosely entwined. If Takumi didn't know any better, he thought his heart might have stuttered. 

They go into the bathroom after that, squinting against the light as they brush their teeth. They nudge shoulders back and forth, both seemingly unable to let go of their previous scuffle, and become more and more forceful until Takumi knocks Leo into the bathtub and bursts into laughter when Leo threatens to spit his toothpaste into Takumi's hair. However, his mouth _is_ full of toothpaste so his threat comes out wet and garbled and decidedly unthreatening. Takumi only laughs harder when some of Leo's spit dribbles out of his mouth and falls down his chin. He is driven out of the bathroom when Leo throws his toothbrush at him and puffs up his cheeks like he's preparing to hawk its contents into Takumi's ponytail. Takumi giggles on his way out, smiling to himself when he hears Leo struggling to get out of the bathtub. 

Takumi is curled up under the covers when Leo rejoins him. He grumbles as Leo pulls the blankets up to get in. 

“Stop letting in the cold, asshole,” Takumi says, turning to face Leo. 

“Sorry, love, you'll just have to suffer,” Leo responds, sliding in next to him. 

“You're never getting a kiss from me again,” Takumi gripes, but makes grabby motions at Leo as soon as he lies down. Leo rolls his eyes but indulges him, tucking Takumi into his chest. 

They lie in silence for a moment, Takumi gazing up at Leo while Leo rests with closed eyes. Takumi finds himself smiling as he scans Leo's face, his eyes running over every little detail: the nearly-faded scar on Leo's chin, the small flare of his nose as he breathes, the way his blond eyelashes brush against his skin. He's quite nearly perfect. Takumi is absolutely enamored. 

“Whatcha looking at?” Leo mumbles, eyes still closed. Takumi starts a little, and scowls when Leo grins. 

“Nothing important,” Takumi huffs. 

“What, you don't like my face?” Somehow, Leo's shit-eating grin is endearing. Takumi hates it. 

“Yeah, you're ugly. I think I'll dump you and ask Xander out. He's way hotter,” Takumi replies, but tightens his hold on Leo all the same. 

Leo opens one eye and peers down at Takumi. “I'm telling him you said that.” 

Takumi squeaks and hits Leo's chest. “No you will not! I will actually break up with you, oh my god.” 

Leo just laughs and kisses Takumi's forehead. Takumi mutters something about what a prick Leo is and leans his head up to kiss him properly. Takumi can feel Leo smiling against Takumi’s mouth and that infuriates him, so he commits to kissing the fuck out of Leo to get him to stop looking so smug. Takumi presses in, hard, and opens his mouth. Leo eagerly responds and they fall into their default positions: Leo with his hands in Takumi's hair and Takumi holding one hand against Leo's neck and the other cradling his cheek. Leo pulls the ribbon out of Takumi's hair and pulls at the long grey locks, making Takumi's breath hitch. Leo cards his hands through Takumi's hair, gently working out the knots while still very engaged with making out with Takumi. 

After only a few minutes, Takumi can feel himself drifting. He'd nearly forgotten how wiped out he was, and now that he’s relaxing in bed, the exhaustion is kicking in. Takumi's body feels light and completely pliant in Leo's arms, and his lips slow until they're barely moving. Leo pulls away and rubs his thumb along Takumi's cheekbone, smiling lovingly. 

“Time to sleep, hmm?” Leo says quietly. 

“Mm, yeah, but I promise we can have hot, passionate morning sex when we wake up,” Takumi mumbles. 

Leo stifles a laugh. “You have class tomorrow morning, darling.”

Takumi swears under his breath and burrows closer to Leo, his hands tucked between their chests. “Hot afternoon sex, then. Or evening sex. Tea-time sex. Whatever sex you fancy rich people like.” 

Leo's chest shakes with the effort of holding back his laughter. It's comforting and sweet and dear God, Takumi really is in love with Leo. 

“I think you need to go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up,” Leo says. Takumi nearly sighs out loud at the pet name. He nods and closes his eyes, soaking up the feeling of Leo's body against his. 

Leo is still brushing through Takumi's hair. He starts humming a lullaby, something soft and familiar. Takumi's heart swells with all the affection he holds for Leo, the stress of earlier that night forgotten. 

“Thank you,” Takumi murmurs. “For helping me.”

The humming stops, and Takumi almost opens his eyes to look at Leo's face, but then Leo starts pressing kisses to Takumi's hair and forehead. Takumi shivers happily, and listens intently as Leo starts talking. 

“I love you,” Leo says against his scalp. “I will always love you,” he whispers by his ear. “You are my everything,” he mumbles against his forehead. 

It’s like a million fireworks going off in his chest. Takumi doesn't know what to say to express what he's feeling to Leo, so instead he wraps his arms around him and squeezes. 

“I know,” Takumi replies breathily. “I know, I know, I love you, I love you, I love you.”

Takumi fall asleep like that, arms tightly wound around each other, the places Leo's lips touched buzzing and glowing with warmth. He falls asleep knowing Leo will be there in the morning, ready to help him through whatever may come.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @auroreana


End file.
